The Sleep Over
by Jay Blue
Summary: *Do not do this at home* Elsa & Jay diside to have a SLEEP OVER. (Tenchi, Gundam, Sailor Moon crossover)
1. Default Chapter Title

The Sleep Over  
"I'm bored, bored, B-O-R-E-D" wined a long haired teen. It was only 2 weeks of summer vacation and she was, how can I say it, BLAH, that's it. Then her pet kitten jumped onto her table and layed down. "This is so uncool, we have none to irritate," said her black feline, with the same case of bordom. "I know Elsa, since my parents are out for 5 days," the girl answered. The young cat widened her eyes and sat up quickly, "Jay, did you say what I think you said?" "Hm, what?" Jay sat up and mentaly reviued what she just said and made an evil grin, "Elsa it's time to get ready for an all girl's sleepover."   
Then she went over to a notepad and pen. "Who should we invite, Elsa?" "Definatly, Sereana & gang." Answered Elsa, matter-of-factly. "Artimus, too?" "This is an all girls party," "Later?" Elsa made an evil grin, "Later."   
"Sooo, who's next, Washu?" "That's a dumb question, who always helps us make up weapons for the food war?" said Elsa, "And definatly Reoko, and Re-oke." "Can we have Sasami, too. You know how good she cooks and how sweet she is." "Okay." answered Elsa, "She better thank her lucky stars that she fed me that yummy dish." "Can we have Keone." "Sure, whatever."  
"Now for the GW gals," said Jay with a wide smile. "Let's start the count down." "Noin?" "Noin." "Hilde?" "Hilde." "Lady Une?" "Lady Une." "Sally?" "Definatly!! She is the BOMB!!!" "Ooookaay, Releena?" ..........................*Crickets are heard*............. "All righty then," Jay puts the cap on the pen, "When should we have it Elsa?" "Tommorow.... At 7:00 pm sounds about right," answered Elsa. "Then I better start calling."  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

The Sleep-Over  
Chapter #2  
~Phone calls~  
"I'll get it!" said a girl with very long blond pig tails, as she ran to the phone. "Serena will do anything to have a moment out of studying, won't she, what a meatball head," groaned Rai, the raven haired girl. "I wonder who it is," asked Amy. "GUESS WHAT" screamed an over-excited Serena, rushing through the door. "What, did Darian ask you to marry him," ask an irritated Lita, scowling. The hipper girl didn't hear a word the brunette said or notice the scowl. "We have been invited to a SLEEP OVER," squealed the blond jumping up and down, "including Luna!" "Who may I ask is inviting us," asked the black cat as she heard her own name. "That's the best part," said Serena, "It's our friends, Elsa & Jay!" The young teen started jumping faster with excitement, "So can we go?" "YEAH," chorused all the girls. "What about me?" they all turned around to see Artamus. "Sorry Artamus, but this is an all girl sleep-over," answered Mina waving her index finger at the male cat, "first we get situated then we call the boys to come over when we feel like it." Artamus's eyes started to water and gave them the most pitiful of looks, "So I'm going to be here all ALONE," he sniffed. "It's all right ol' buddy, I'll get Darian to look over you. Okay?" asked Mina. "Alright."   
  
~~~~~At Masaki residence~~~~~   
Sasami sighed. It's been a while since she saw Jay & Elsa. She smiled and looked at Re-ioke. She remembered the first time she met the crazy two-some. Unlike her sister, she liked the duo. They saved her life for goodness sake. The young girl turned to the cabbit, "Do you remember Jay & Elsa, Re-ioki?" The young cabbit smiled and nodded vigorously. "You like Jay cause she spent so much time on you. Like the time she made that carrot shurbert just for you." After the statement, Re-ioki's eyes turned into hearts and myowed repeatingly in agreement. The when Re-ioki started to dance, it was too much of a funny sight for Sasami to hold out any longer and she laughed.   
"Hey what's all the commotion, I was trying to sleep," asked Reoko coming out of nowhere. "Oh, I'm sorry if we woke you, it's just that we were remembering Jay and Elsa," apologized Sasami, blushing slightly. "Jay, what a gal, boy did she know how to have fun," Reoko turned to Sasami, "Do you remember what Elsa, Jay, Washu, you and I did to Aeka, Keoni and Mehoshi on April Fools day?" The young princess's eyes sparkled with delight, "Oh, that was so fun! Even though Aeka is my sister." "Americans sure have fun holidays," sighed the demon summoner.   
Then suddenly a familiar voice broke the silence, "Guess this will be good news for you then." The trio turned around to see a certain grinning genius, "Jay and Elsa have invited us to a all-female-sleep-over. Sasami, they asked us two to come over in a few hours, to help make preparations. Coming?" "Why not, it'll be fu," answered Sasami smiling. "What about me?" asked Reoko. "You can come if you want, but you'll have to help," answered Washu. "Alright, but where's the house?" "I saved the location on my lab top, and I'll use a dimensional tunnel that I'm working on to get there." "So let's go to the lab," said Sasami. "Mrowwwr?" "*Giggle* You can come with us too, Re-ioki!" "Myow!" answered the happy cabbit bounding after the trio.   
  
~~~~~Preventors Office~~~~~   
"Hello, Miss Noin speaking. Why hello Jay how ya' been? Does Elsa bring rodents into to the house anymore? No, that must be a relief......" Noin kept talking and a little crowd started to develop at Noins door, until everyone was at her door, wondering who she might be talking to, "She usually doesn't talk that long to anyone," said Zechs. "If your so curios, why don't you go and listen to what she's talking about," said Wufei. "I'm not letting you near that machine," said Quatre in a very stubborn voice, "Miss Noin needs her privacy." They all nodded and left, except Zechs.   
Soon the conversation ended and one after another, the girls of the organization got a call from that same person, which left the boys of the group baffled. Even Lady got the phone call and was overjoyed. Who could it be, and who's Jay, where the two questions pounding at the girls, but they wouldn't tell a soul, except others who have gotten the call.   
After work, all of the girls met at Lady's place to talk about it. "So, is everyone here going?" asked Hilde. "Everyone except Releena I bet," answered Sally and everyone nodded in agreement, "Every one know the plan," a chorus of agreement reached Sally, "Alright then, lets go home and get a bit ready for packing." After that, everyone left.   
  
  
Jay: You like? Rate it or mail us.  
Elsa: If you can't do that, visit our website. ^_-  



End file.
